Shizuku Murasaki
|kana = シズク |rōmaji = Shizuku |name = Shizuku |manga debut = Chapter 71 |anime debut = Episode 51 (1999) Episode 41 (2011) |japanese voice = Atsuko Bungo (1999) Miho Arakawa (2011) |english voice = Emily Bachynski (1999) |gender = Female |height = 160 cm |weight = 45 kg |hair = Black |eyes = Brown (1999) Indigo (2011) |blood type = O |occupation = Phantom Troupe member #8 |type = Conjuration |abilities = Blinky |Abilities = Blinky |image gallery = yes}} Shizuku (シズク, Shizuku) is one of the members of the Phantom Troupe, an infamous gang of thieves with class A bounties.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 1, Chapter 2: The captain mentioned that Phantom Troupe belongs to Class A. She is physically weakest of all the women in the Troupe, her physical strength ranks twelfth in the group Hunter × Hunter - Volume 10, Chapter 84 and she is Troupe Member #8. Appearance Shizuku is a young woman or girl around her early twenties or late teens. She wears casual looking clothing consisting of a black turtle neck sweater and a pair of jeans. She has short layered hair, and is always seen wearing her black framed glasses and necklace with an inverted cross that has a similar design to the insignia behind Chrollo Lucilfer's trench coat. Hidden beneath her locks, Shizuku also wears a pair of earrings ornamented with a reversed cross. A pair of bracelets is worn over her sweater sleeves--one on each of her wrists. Her spider tattoo is located lower-left of her abdomen. Personality Shizuku is extremely forgetful to the point of having short-term memory loss; sometimes she doesn't remember people's names, or even that she'd met them at all. She can be air headed at times which, along with her unassuming appearance, can cause her opponents to underestimate her combat abilities. Shizuku is rather mild-mannered and passive, and believes in the rules that Chrollo has made about the Phantom Troupe such as it is against members fighting one another. Background Not much is known about Shizuku's past. She seems to have originated from Meteor City as well as several members of the Phantom Troupe. Shizuku replaced an unnamed member of the Phantom Troupe after he was killed by Silva Zoldyck three years prior to the story and gained the number #8 between the members. Plot Yorknew City arc She first meets Gon's group on a "conditional auction" in an arm wrestling match against Gon to win a diamond ring, while on her way to attend the Phantom Troupe's assembly in Yorknew City. She proves to be a challenge for Gon but in the end, she ends up losing because she used her weaker hand. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 72 During the attack in the underground auction, Ivlenkov and Baise try to escape but she quickly kills them with her vacuum cleaner. She finally cleans up their traces after their heist. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 73 After the group parts and Uvogin engages in battle with the Shadow Beasts, she sits around and plays cards with the other members. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 75 As Uvogin is captured, Shizuku along with the others chase him right before battling the remaining Shadow Beasts Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 77 and killing them Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 78. Later she's waiting for further instructions from Chrollo until he orders to go on a rampage in the city. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 96 She goes along with Franklin and kills several Mafia guards Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 97. Soon later, Kortopi creates a fake body of hers, along with five other fake member's corpses, so the Mafia believes she has been killed. Given the situation, after Chrollo gives Nobunaga's his prediction, Shizuku asks for hers. She deduces that if they stay in Yorknew City, she will die the next week and Pakunoda and Shalnark would also die one week later. After Hisoka's prediction, revealing even more deaths and that he revealed her abilities to the Chain user; Chrollo forms two groups so one can chase the Chain Guy and the other stays on their hideout. Shizuku goes along with Chrollo, Kortopi, Nobunaga, Machi and Pakunoda to chase the Chain Guy. As they go on the pursuit, they sense two people following them. Shizuku stays behind with Machi and Chrollo and eventually confronts Gon and Killua, who replaced Kurapika as one of the chasers before being discovered. They decide to restrain them and wait for the other members in a hotel. As soon Pakunoda, Nobunaga and Kortopi arrives, they are ambushed by Kurapika and the leader gets caught. The other members arrive so they decide what to do with the hostages. Nobunaga is willing to fight Phinks if he gets in his way but Shizuku knocks him unconscious stating that members of the Troupe must not fight between each others, even though she agrees with Nobunaga on not wanting the leader to be killed. In the end, Shizuku waits for Pakunoda's return so she could tell them everything that happen between the Leader and the Chain Guy. She mourns Pakunoda's death. Greed Island arc She was in Kortopi and Shalnark's group to study how the island's system works, to which they found out that the special items in the game can't be inhaled by Blinky because they are created using Nen but it can inhale the common inanimate items. She is also present when Razor used the gamemaster-only spell card "Eliminate" when her group tried to enter the game illegally. Chimera Ant arc After a stray Chimera Ant named Zazan takes over a palace in Meteor City, Shizuku appears with some of the other members of the Phantom Troupe in order to eradicate the threat to their hometown. They eventually went to a small city where Zazan made her nest. When inside, they decided to find the queen and whoever kills her becomes the interim boss. They go separate ways and she finds herself in a fight against Pike. Unknowingly, she also has confetti stuck on her clothes so that Kalluto could listen in to their battles. At first Shizuku was reading Pike's movements and stands on the defensive. After some irritation, Pike launches his ace and traps Shizuku using his Love Shower attack. Confident to have trapped her, Pike tries to take her to Zazan but Shizuku quickly makes and opening on the web using her clothes and her vacuum. When Pike let his guard down, she then escapes and lands several numbers of strikes on the chimera ant. Shizuku stated that she figured out his movements and uses Blinky to suck the blood coming from his wounds. Pike counters by using his limbs to cover but it turns out he actually has twenty-nine open wounds and not eight. Blinky eventually sucks up all of Pike's blood and kills the chimera ant. After winning, she then realized that if Pike used his web to cover the wounds, her attack would have been useless. She is the last one to arrive to Zazan's duel against Feitan and was teased by her new look. Abilities & Powers Shizuku is one the Phantom Troupe's information collectors and has a very unique ability. She can single-handedly overpower powerful nen users and experts bodyguards like Ivlenkov and Baise Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 73 and withstand a battle with relative ease against a Chimera Ant, Pike, overpowering him in speed and power. Enhanced strength: Shizuku ranks twelfth in strength among the members when it comes to arm wrestling. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 10, Chapter 84 Despite this, she's still very strong as she manage to tire Gon Freecss in an arm wrestling contest, even to the point where he had to use Nen to defeat her when she was only using physical power and her weak hand (she is left handed). Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 72 Moreover, she was able to kill Ivlenkov and Baise with a single sway of her vacuum cleaner Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 73, with which she also managed to knock Nobunaga out for some time (although catching him by surprise) so that he wouldn't confront Phinks as it was against the rules of the Phantom Troupe. Enhanced speed and reflexes: Shizuku is at least as fast as any member of the Phantom Troupe as seen during the pursuit of the Chain Guy. In her confrontation with Pike, she managed to avoid his web several times, getting caught only when he unleashed his Love Shower, and still managing to create a gap large enough to allow her to escape. She overpowered him in speed as she landed several strikes (at least 29) within few seconds, jumping away from him right after that. Enhanced agility: Shizuku can run on the sides of buildings and easily jump horizontally from one to another. Excellent tactician: Shizuku proved herself to be fairly good at finding an enemy's weak spots in a fight, learning the pattern of their movements before they attack and formulating plans accordingly. Furthermore, she is a quick thinker, as demonstrated when escaping Pike's web. In her battle against him she was able to figure out the speed and range of his web, even noticing that his butt hole twitched twice before shooting. She wounded him in precise spots in order to prevent him from defending himself against her ensuing attack. However, she is a bit absent-minded in combat as well and can't predict every move her opponent could make: after sucking the Chimera Ant's blood, she reckoned that he might have avoided death by wrapping himself in his own web. Despite this, she is still a very skilled tactician. Nen Shizuku is a Conjurer type. Her Nen ability gives her the power to conjure a vacuum and suck in everything except living things and objects made of nen Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 77, strangely this limitation still allows her to drain the blood from living targets as seen in the Chimera Ants arc. She uses her Nen abilities to clean up any traces of evidences the group could left behind Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 73. Shalnark even stated that Shizuku's abilities are a rare breed. The only Nen ability, beside Hatsu, she has been shown using is Gyo which she uses to increase the strength of a chosen body part. As most of people who mastered it, she focuses her Nen into her eyes so she can see aura and things which would otherwise be invisible. Trivia *The Official Hunter × Hunter Character and World Databook has spelled her name as "Chzzok".The Official Hunter × Hunter Character and World Databook, Black List File 02 pg 118 *Shizuku replaced an unnamed member of the Phantom Troupe after he was killed by Silva Zoldyck three years prior to the story. *In the second character popularity poll for Hunter × Hunter, Shizuku took 11th place with 204 votes. *In the third character popularity poll for Hunter × Hunter, Shizuku took 17th place with 130 votes. References Navigation Category:Phantom Troupe Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Conjurers Category:Nen users Category:Greed Island Players